


I Dream Of The Folds Between The Rose

by britishflower



Category: Suitor Armor (Web Comic)
Genre: Modeus learns to write then just does it A Lot, No beta we die like Baynard's reputation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Modeus writes about his feelings. Like A Lot.
Relationships: Modeus & Norrix (Suitor Armor), Modeus/Lucia (Suitor Armor)
Kudos: 8





	I Dream Of The Folds Between The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> 🎶She Left Me Roses By The Stairs🎶  
> Did You Say Roses?  
> Fuck Yeah  
> W H E R E?

Content.

A good word. A strange word.

It meant the internal parts of something. Not like him. He lacked the fullness others bore. Hard and cold. Soft and warm. He was the only of his kind. The other armored, the husks of himself, were still and empty. 

He wasn't full but he wasn't still. Modeus was unique, he knew that much. The thoughts lingered in his mind but with limited speech, what more could he do?

Content also meant satisfaction.

Modeus had plenty. He enjoyed his time with Lady Lucia. Her attention and kindness were wonderful. Yet he felt something lacking. 

A barrier between them that was unspoken in the silence between words and phrases. He didn't understand the barrier but knew better than to prod. 

She taught him how to do scrawling, or writing as she had called it, by putting a fast drying blackness to sheets of crackle fabric.

Write what you feel, she had said, it'll help if you can't express it.

So he did. Endlessly, he scrawled blackness across the pages. Between repairs when his creator did not see the hints of messages jotted down by claws; after dark when the world shut itself away; silently so none could spread word of his hints.

He enjoyed it, something to do when needing to sort out his slowly growing collection of feelings and words.

Until Norrix found the hidden pages. Modeus was good at scrawling but not good at hiding. He thought that keeping the pages in a leather bound book that Lucia had given him was clever. Hidden in plain sight until Norrix mistook it for his book and opened it.

It was like an endless free fall of pages to the floor and revealed bits and pieces of his internal thought process.

_I Dream Of The Folds Between The Rose._

_Each Petal Delicate and Pristine._

_Set Aside Within A Vase._

_Besides My Lady Of Favor._

Even More So

_It Cannot Be._

_The Wall Between Us._

_Unyielding And Unspoken._

_Unfamiliar and Unfortunate._

Another page whirling free and twisting away.

_She Left Me Roses By The Stairs._

_The Favor Of My Lady Has Granted._

_Her Gentleness New And Welcomed._

_A Sense Of Desire To Have and To Hold._

Another slipping through.

_I Am Alone._

_My Father, Not Truly My Father,_

_But Is That Not What A Creation Calls Their Creator?_

_A Child Calls Them Father And Mother._

_Shall I Not Do The Same?_

More were falling free.

_I Am A Thing._

_An Object To Be Used._

_I Serve A Purpose._

_As All Things Do._

_I Hate Myself._

_Discussion And Passing Around._

_I Am Alone._

_People Speaking About Me._

_I Hate The Husks._

_Time Is Slow._

_I Wish To Sleep._

So much staring back in hasty writing.

_I Feel More Aware Each Day._

_Creator Does Not Like Me._

_I Am A Thing To Be Used._

_He Will Cast Me Aside Upon Completion._

_I Wish To Live._

Modeus wanted the pages gone. The mockery of his secrets staring at him in his face. He couldn't look at Norrix. He knew the mage could see them too. Along with his name twisting at the bottom of each one.

He tried not thinking about it as he watched slivers of red magic collect each one and return the paper to the journal. Carefully, Norrix set the book back where he had found it.

Modeus didn't know what to say.

Norrix did "Do you- are you aware of things?"

"Yes."

The look of shock that passed the mage was jarring but not unexpected. It seemed a communication was in order.


End file.
